Hidden Delights
by MegOfAsgard
Summary: Loki is sent to Midgard and it's Darcy's job to make sure he stays out of trouble. I really do suck at summaries, give it a go? Rated M for swearing and later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai:3**

**So um, this is my first fanfic that isn't a one shot, so I don't really know how it is. Reviews would be so much help, if you have a minute to spare! I'll try to upload the next chapter within a few days!**

* * *

Darcy could not believe how unlucky she was. She'd been helping Jane with her science work, which had been fine, and even fun sometimes, especially when she met Thor. But working for a scientist who has a god for a boyfriend was proving to have its drawbacks. See Thor's brother Loki, the one who tried the whole world domination thing, was let out of prison on Asgard after only a year, and put on some kinda godly probation instead. He had to have a 'mortal' watch over him at all times. And because Jane was so busy with her work, guess who Thor chose to look after his dick of a brother. Yeah, Darcy. And to make it worse, Thor was going to clip magical bracelet things around their wrists, so they couldn't stray too far from one another. Gee, great. Now Darcy was known for always being an optimist, but she didn't know how this would have anything positive come of it.

She waited for the day with dread, knowing she'd hate having to share a house with the guy who hurt Erik. And not to mention Loki's snide, sarcastic manner would probably result in a murder. Although at least Jane would also be in the house, to stop her going completely insane. But whatever, sharing a house with an Asgardian, well, god, just wouldn't be pleasant.

On the day of Loki's arrival, Darcy woke early. She lay in bed, and felt content with the quietness, which, however pleasant, she knew wouldn't last. Unable to rest in bed any longer, she shuffled to the kitchen to make two cups of coffee, one of which she carried in to Jane's room.

* * *

When the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent showed up at their house to escort them in, Darcy was, for once, anxious; she'd never met Loki, but she knew enough about him to know that he was not good news. In fact, she didn't understand why he wasn't just sent to prison on Asgard for his crimes. After all, he did, in her opinion (and many others') deserve it. Like, to be fair, he tried to take over the world! Surely that deserved at least a lifetime prison sentence?

Walking into S.H.I.E.L.D. was weird. It wasn't as if she hadn't been in there before, but the security and secretiveness of it made her uneasy. She and Jane were escorted to Fury's office, where they waited nervously for him to arrive. He swept into the room with his usual confidence, and started pacing the room.

"I trust you've prepared for this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at their silence.

"Uh, yes…sir…" Darcy responded, less of her usual confident self.

However off her attitude may have been, her answer seemed to satisfy Fury. He made a sound of approval, and turned to walk out of the room. At the door, he paused, and in a voice that echoed with seriousness, he said "One thing's for sure; I don't envy you."

He gave them a look of pity, and then proceeded to leave the room. The two friends waited in silence, until an agent entered the room and gestured for them to follow him. Darcy rose shakily; if this whole thing had Fury giving them sympathetic looks, then this sure wouldn't be an easy thing to do.

It seemed, walking throughout the corridors of S.H.I.E.L.D., that everyone knew who they were, and what they were going to do, and no one would have traded places with them for anything. Everywhere Darcy looked, she saw people giving her looks of sympathy, and of pity. Not so encouraging then.

Darcy and Jane were led far down underground, to the cells that were occupied by dangerous criminals, were there ever any. Darcy guessed Loki made the list. The first few rows of cells were empty, and before they rounded the corner to the next, the agent leading them gave them a warning.

"Don't listen to a word he says. Everything that comes out of his mouth is a manipulative lie to change the way you think."

Well that was comforting. They turned the corner, and there, sitting alone in a cell, surround by heavily armed guards, sat Darcy's new roommate. An Asgardian prince. The god of lies and mischief. Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this chapter is kind of boring, but it's necessary to the storyline. Reviews would be great, if you have time!**

The look he gave her seemed to spear her through the heart; it was a look of pure evil and ice, like the days of summer had not yet reached his eyes. She glanced over at Jane, who looked as uncomfortable as Darcy herself felt. The imprisoned god, however, smirked at the sight of her friend.

"Jane Foster," he purred, "what a pleasure it is to see you again."

Darcy sure felt glad that Jane had hit him before, because she knew that she herself wouldn't have had the courage to do so. She could already tell this arrangement was just not going to work.

Loki rose gracefully and walked to the edge of his cell. He easily reached six-foot tall, dwarfing both Darcy and Jane.

"Now if you don't mind," Loki said, "I believe it's time I was released from this cell?"

Darcy went to grab Jane's hand for comfort, but found her gone. She looked back further down where they came from, and saw Jane backing away.

"I'm so sorry Darcy," she called, "I…I just have work, and…I'm sorry! Talk later?"

She was gone before Darcy could reply.

The guard gave Darcy a look of sympathy, before moving to unlock the cell. Loki walked out smirking, hands still cuffed, but with a look that didn't leave her doubting what he was capable of.

He held out his hands to be un-cuffed, and Darcy hoped with everything she had that the guard wouldn't do it. But of course he did. He then proceeded to lead them both back to the offices. All the while they were walking, Loki was giving Darcy his trademark smirk, making her feel more uncomfortable each second.

"So, Loki," she said, to break the silence, "how uh, how are things..? I mean uh…I know they can't be great, because uh…because you're not at home and um…I just meant…" She trailed off as Loki's expression turned from one of amusement to one of anger.

"I will not be talked to as if I am of equal status to a mere mortal. I am above you. I am a prince, a god, and you will do well to not speak to me as if I am anything else."

Darcy bit her lip to stop herself yelling at his outburst, figuring that it would only make things worse. Loki smirked at her apparent loss for words. Well shit, this was not going to be easy.

When they reached the entrance of S.H.I.E.L.D. the guard nodded goodbye, and left them.

"So…I guess I'm supposed to take you home then..." Darcy said. He bit her lip and led him to the car. She'd been driven here by an agent, but there was no one there now, so she supposed she should just drive it. His lip curled at the sight of the car. Darcy guessed it was a step down from what he was used to. Well then he'd just have to suffer. She grinned at the thought.

As they stepped into the apartment, Darcy had a sudden worry of food. What if Loki was a fussy eater or something? Oh well, he'd get what he was given, and nothing else.

Loki looked around the small room in disgust, and glanced at the doors leading off into other rooms, and asked "which door leads to the place in which I shall sleep?"

"Uh…that one on the left," Darcy replied.

She didn't see Loki again until the next day.

When she was alone, she had time to think over the day's events. It hadn't gone too bad. Okay, so it hadn't exactly gone well, but no one had been injured, and that had to count for something right? I mean, this was a guy who was technically a mass murderer. Well that was a pleasant thought…

Jane arrived home about an hour later. She was met by Darcy's questioning and slightly betrayed stare.

"Any particular reason you felt the need to ditch me earlier?" Darcy asked. "I mean really, was it too much to ask for you to stay and make sure I wasn't, I don't know, murdered? Or something?"

"Really Darcy, I am so, so sorry. But after, well, just everything, I just really didn't want to be near him right then. I needed time to think, think things over. I'm sorry."

"Yeah well," Darcy sighed, "I am completely fine, thanks for asking."

Jane sighed, and sat down beside Darcy, who then proceeded to curl up at Jane's side.

"I'm just scared okay? He could do anything. He just really can't be trusted, and that scares me."

"Yeah," Jane said, "he is pretty fucking scary."

"Although you have to admit," Darcy began, "he is damn good-looking."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been ill and had a lot of homework Reviews are always appreciated! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Darcy's alarm woke her at seven. She groaned, and rose unsteadily from her bed. She walked across the hall to the room Loki was staying in, and knocked three times on the door.

"Oi, breakfast in ten!" she called through the door. She then proceeded to walk to the kitchen where Jane was doing pop tarts for breakfast.

"Thor will be round in about five minutes to clip those bracelets to you and Loki. You know, the ones that restrict how far you can move from each other?"

"Yeah, yeah okay. Pleease stop reminding me Jane."

Jane grimaced. "Sorry."

At that moment there was a knock at the door. "That'll be Thor!" Jane squealed. Darcy rolled her eyes as her friend ran to the door. She turned round to grab her the pop tarts, but walked straight into a muscly chest.

"Oh um, Loki! Um, pop tart?" Loki just glared at her, showing nothing but his usual hostility.

"Brother!" Thor called, walking into the room. Loki scowled at the word, and Thor chuckled.

"Don't look so angry, brother. You're in good hands here. Miss Lewis is a good person, and…"

Loki cut him off with a hiss.

"So uh, anyway, Loki, Thor's here with the bracelets. Hold out your arm," Jane said.

Loki just looked disgusted at the fact the Jane was telling him to do something.

"You, a mortal, telling me what to do! You'll do well to remember not to do so, Miss Foster."

"Yeah, yeah," Darcy interjected, "we've heard it before. Just hold out your damn arm."

Loki looked as if he was going to say something, but then a puzzled look appeared on his face, and he held out his arm. Darcy turned away and smirked.

Thor clipped on the bracelets to their arms, and told them that if they went too far apart they'd get a shock. Not a lethal one, but bad enough to cause severe pain and unconsciousness.

On his way out, Thor turned to Darcy and, looking incredibly uncomfortable, said "I am truly sorry to have to put you through this, Darcy. But I must protect him, he's still my brother." Before Darcy could reply, he was gone.

* * *

Because of her new flatmate, Darcy was being given defence lessons at S.H.I.E.L.D. And due to the bracelets, Loki had to sit and watch. Natasha was the one training Darcy, and she was a good teacher. By the end of the first session, Darcy had managed to stop falling over with everything she tried. Although at the end, when she tried to stand up, she tripped over her own feet and fell straight back down again. She heard a chuckle echoing from the corner of the room, and looked up to see Loki's forever scowling face for once crinkled with laughter.

"This is not funny," she said, making her way over to him. He just continued laughing however, seemingly ignoring her. Darcy's fists clenched as though she was going to punch him. From where she was standing, Natasha watched in interest.

"Shut up Loki," Darcy warned.

Loki stopped laughing. "Or what? You'll hit me?" With this, he chuckled softly to himself, and then stood up smirking.

"You wouldn't dare."

He then turned to walk away, but Darcy grabbed his arm. Startled by the contact, Loki spun around. Where his face was met with Darcy's fist. This time it was Natasha who was laughing, and Darcy grinned. She looked up at Loki, expecting to see his usual angry face, but instead was met with an expression of confusion and thoughtfulness. And then he chuckled. Darcy inwardly screamed. Was this all a joke to him?!

"Oh Darcy," he chuckled, and reached to brush her hair from her face. He stopped just before his hand reached her face, and he dropped his hand. The scowl was back. Darcy sighed. Gee, this was hard work.

* * *

When they got home in the evening, Darcy found a note taped to the fridge saying that Jan would be working really late and to not wait up. Darcy rolled her eyes. This happened most nights. She made pasta for dinner, and tried to make conversation with Loki whilst eating. He refused to participate however. After dinner he made his way to his room, leaving Darcy to clear up, which she didn't really mind.

When everything was done, Darcy settled down to watch Skins; her obsession. She was on series four, and it had only taken her like a week to reach. She found herself zoning out, thinking about the day. Loki had reached out to her, to brush her hair away, she was sure of it. So why had he dropped his hand. Surely he wasn't that disgusted by her that he couldn't make himself touch her? Darcy came to the conclusion that he was scared to show any kind of weakness, kindness included. Happy with this theory, Darcy settled back into the program. She must have been more tired than she thought though, because she soon fell asleep on the sofa, drifting off into dreams of love, hope, and a man with black hair and a melting heart of ice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Longest chapter yet! Thank you so much to Scar13tt-Ivy, wineandwhiskey, and DarcyLewisLaufeyson for the reviews, they made me so happy! I know this chapter took a while but I was away, so I couldn't write As always, reviews are so much help! **

Darcy awoke the next morning with the strangest feeling that she had a dream she ought to remember, but quickly dismissed the thought when she smelled toast burning.

"Jane! The toast…" Darcy broke off in mid-sentence upon the sight of Jane and Thor standing in the doorway doing things way too private to be done anywhere but the bedroom.

"Darcy!" Jane shrieked, jumping away from Thor, who turned away guiltily.

"Jane! Seriously did not need to see that! And the toast is burning."

"Shit," Jane said, and ran out into the kitchen, leaving Darcy alone with Thor.

"Seriously though dude," Darcy began, "I get that you and Jane are a thing, and that you're gonna wanna do…stuff, but please! Refrain from doing it where I'll see!"  
"Um, of course, Miss Darcy," Thor mumbled, seeming, for once, at a loss for words. He then followed Jane out into the kitchen. Darcy laughed silently to herself, and turned to find Loki watching her with curiosity from the other side of the room. His expression changed to one of anger, however, upon realising that Darcy was looking at him. He scowled at her, and then strode past her into the kitchen.

_Loki's POV_

The mortal Darcy intrigued him. She honestly seemed to not fear him at all, which both angered and interested him. He watched her curiously as she reduced Thor to silence, a feat not easily done. When she turned around to meet his gaze, it made him somehow angry. He shouldn't be taking any interest in mortals at all. It would make him weak. Look what it had done to his brother, after all. And yet, for some reason, he found himself constantly staring after Darcy…

_Darcy's POV_

Loki's quick mood change puzzled her. Was he really so afraid of showing an emotion other than anger that he must seem to hate her so much? Whatever. She followed the others into the kitchen, where Jane was throwing burned toast into the bin.

"Well done," Loki said acidly to Jane, "Now we have to wait for food."

Jane looked hurt, and before even Thor could react to defend her against Loki's harsh words, Darcy herself jumped in.

"Excuse me!" she said indignantly. "I don't see you making any breakfast yourself. Unless you want to start doing so, don't even think about criticising the people who do."

Darcy once again saw an expression of confusion cross Loki's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. She herself frowned at his reaction, which was to walk out of the room. She followed him, and saw him eying the front door.

"You know you can't leave," she said, and tapped the bracelets.

"Yes," Loki said, "thank you for the much needed reminder."

The sarcasm dripped from each word, and Darcy raised an eyebrow, and inwardly screamed at how sexy he sounded like that. If he wasn't so evil and everything, he would so have been someone Darcy could imagine being with. When Darcy didn't reply to his comment, Loki rolled his eyes and stormed out the room and slammed the door to his bedroom.

"Just like a teenage boy," Jane said, walking into the room. Thor looked uncomfortable at how rude Loki was being, but didn't speak anything out loud. The three of the stood in an awkward silence, until a knock at the door broke it. Darcy walked to the door, and saw Fury standing there. She frowned, unsure of the reason for his visit.

"Um, come in," she said. He shook his head, and his eyes scanned the room, obviously for Loki. When he Fury failed to see him, he said "I trust he isn't being too much trouble. You know if he is, when can throw him back in the vaults if we have to."

Darcy hesitated, and glanced back at Jane and Thor, whose face turned pleading. Darcy sighed.

"No," she said, "he's no trouble at all"

She heard Thor's sigh of relief, and reminded herself to tell him that he owed her, big time. Fury nodded in approval, and then turned and left. The uncomfortable silence was back, until Jane motioned to her and Thor, and said "Well we're gonna go, uh, um…" she trailed off and Darcy laughed.

"Yeah, great. You to go have fun. I'll just sit here and make believe that I have someone to 'uh, um' with too."

Jane laughed, and kissed her friend's head before running out of the room and dragging and excited looking Thor with her. Darcy sat on the sofa, and put on Skins. Well this would be a productive day. And she never did have breakfast!

When she felt a sudden weight on the seat next to her an hour later, she didn't react at first, thinking it was just Jane come to be social. However, when she heard a sigh (a very manly sigh) she turned around, surprised, and saw Loki sitting there, trying to concentrate on the show. Darcy decided to not say anything; she didn't want to ruin this moment of non-anger in him. When turned to her and started asking questions about the characters, she smiled and answered them happily.

When Jane and Thor eventually did come out of Jane's room, they paused, slightly shocked, at the sight of Darcy and Loki laughing together on the sofa.

"Well this is…nice!" Thor said, and beamed. However, and the sound of his brother's voice, Loki sprang up from the sofa, scowled at everyone and walked out of the room.

"Gee thanks guys," Darcy muttered. Thor gave her an apologetic smile, and Jane rolled her eyes, and said "Lunch, anybody?"

They all laughed, and headed out to the kitchen, but Darcy's mind was troubled with thoughts of Loki.

Maybe he could be saved after all…


	5. Chapter 5

**Quicker upload this time! Thank you so much to the guest who said **_**Great so far, love the story too. Great job on the story and great writing too. I wish Darcy best of luck on dealing with Loki and his many mood swings.**_** This made me smile loads! As always, reviews are so much appreciated!**

* * *

The rest of that day was spent playing board games. Or at least, Darcy, Jane, and Thor played board games, while Loki stayed in his room doing whatever was he did. Teaching Thor the rules of monopoly proved to be more difficult than anticipated; he just kept getting everything wrong. Darcy herself was having a great time, but there was constantly a nagging feeling of guilt for not including Loki.

_Loki's POV_

He could hear them all laughing and having fun without him, and though it made no sense, he felt jealous. Him, jealous! All the same, he couldn't stop thinking of how Darcy would be laughing around Thor, and a tight feeling gripped his stomach. He had to stop feeling these human emotions! He was Loki. Mortals were beneath him.

_Darcy's POV_

In the evening, Darcy left Thor and Jane alone while she went to make dinner. Pasta. After a while she got the feeling that someone was watching her, and turned to see Loki standing on the other side of the kitchen. When she turned to meet his gaze, instead of scowling as he normally did, he gave a small smile and walked over to her.

"So," he said quietly, "what can I do to help?"

His expression turned to one of amusement when Darcy stared at him in shock. When she realised what she was doing, she blushed, and said "Right then, come over here and chop these tomatoes for me."

He nodded, and gave her another small smile that made her heart flutter.

"Stop it," she told herself, "not him,"

He smirked, almost as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. She gave him an uncertain smile back, and then turned back to what she was doing. The room was quiet, the gentle sound of the knives hitting the chopping boards being the only sounds to break the silence. After a few minutes of this, Darcy cut her finger while trying to cut up some pepper.

"Shit," she muttered, and turned to walk to the taps. However, strong arms stopped her before she could move. Loki was frowning, and looked concerned as he asked "Darcy, are you okay?"

Darcy just laughed, and stepped out of his hold to run he finger under some cold water.

"Sure, dude. It's cool, see?" she said, and held up the now clean finger. She wrapped a plaster round it and walked back over to finish chopping up the pepper. Loki raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I think," he said, "that you need me to show you how to use that knife properly."

Darcy started to protest, but realised there was no use. She rolled her eyes and decided to go along with it. She turned around and picked up the knife. He moved and stood behind her, so that her back was against his chest. He reached out with one arm and grasped the knife as well. Darcy gasped at the close contact. He was making her heart beat fast, and she found it hard to breathe. She could almost sense his smirk, as he said "Is something about this situation bothering you?"

"N-no!" Darcy stuttered.

"Hmm…" Loki breathed, his mouth dangerously close to Darcy's neck. Darcy was just beginning to think that she couldn't cope with Loki being this close, when Jane's voice broke the moment.

"What the fuck, Darce?" Jane said, looking at the two of them in anger and disgust. Even Thor looked shocked. Darcy reacted immediately, and pushed Loki off her and backed away from him.

"I-we…see um…" Darcy broke off, unable to even form a coherent thought.

"I was just showing Darcy how to properly use a knife, seeing as how she seems unable to do so," Loki said. But Darcy knew it hadn't been that innocent. Jane gave her one last glare, before dragging Thor out of the room. Loki gave her one more of his legendary smirks, and then wandered off back to his room, leaving Darcy alone.

She walked to her room in a daze, not even realising when she hit her leg on a table. She collapsed onto her bed and tried to process when exactly had just happened. She had definitely felt something, some deep, unwanted feeling. But had he felt the same? Did he do the whole thing to be in that exact situation? Or was he really just trying to help her cook? She was sure it was the latter. Why would Loki want anything from her…?

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Jane knocking on her door, and didn't even realise Jane was in her room until she sat down on the bed next to her.

"Darcy? Darce? What happened to dinner?"

That snapped Darcy out of her thoughts, and she muttered "shit" before running into the kitchen.

"It'll be ten minutes!" she called out to Jane.

Everyone ate in silence. No one seemed to know what to say after earlier that day. Out of the corner of her eye, Darcy thought she saw Loki staring at her, but she wasn't going to look at him to check.

_Loki's POV_

Those idiots. He could feel Darcy trembling, could tell that in that moment, _she_ wanted _him_. And then Thor and his stupid mortal barged in and ruined everything. Another minute, and Darcy would have been _his. _And he did want her. He couldn't hide the fact any longer. He hated himself for it; wanting mortals was only for the weak, and that's one thing he was definitely not. But like it or not, there was something about Darcy that drew him to her. He wanted her. And Loki always gets what he wants.


	6. Chapter 6

**So uh, I am so sorry that I took so long to upload. I've had homework, revision, I recently discovered Supernatural (!) and I was actually being social and seeing friends! :O Thank you to those who reviewed, it always makes me happy to see that people are enjoying and taking an interest in this. As always, reviews are so much appreciated!**

* * *

Darcy, unsurprisingly, found it difficult getting to sleep that night. However hard she tried not to think of it, her thoughts kept drifting off to Loki, and what had happened earlier on in the day. When she eventually did sleep, her dreams were of Loki, and little did she know, but his were of her.

The following morning, Darcy was awakened by a knocking at her door.

"Wh-huh?" was all she managed to get out. Next thing she knew, Loki's head appeared round the door, and he grinned sheepishly upon seeing her still in bed.

"I brought you breakfast!" he said. Darcy just blinked at him, uncertain as to whether or not she was dreaming.

"I'm sorry, you what?" she said.

"I brought you breakfast! Is it so hard to believe that I would do something nice for someone else?"

"Actually yes," Darcy muttered, quiet enough that he barely heard it. He brought the tray over, and set it down on her bed. Darcy sniffed the coffee before drinking, honestly believing it might be poisoned. Loki rolled his eyes, and watched as she tried it.

"So uh, about yesterday," Darcy said, and looked at Loki as if to make sure he understood.

"Ah yes," he began, "You have my deepest apologies about it. I must confess I was not entirely myself. This breakfast here is to be taken as an apology."

Loki rose to leave, and Darcy smiled to show that all was forgiven. But in her mind, she wasn't sure she had wanted it to be a mistake. Yes, it was wrong, and should not happen again. And yes, she was fairly certain she regretted it. But that doesn't mean she wouldn't want it to happen again.

For the whole day, thoughts of Loki were driving her mad, so when Jane dragged them all into S.H.I.E.L.D for Darcy's defence class, she couldn't help feeling relieved. Jane and Thor disappeared somewhere with Banner, leaving Darcy alone with Loki and Natasha. This time, Natasha was showing Darcy how to fire a gun, and by the end, Darcy couldn't help feeling proud of herself, although of course, she never quite hit the target.

_Loki's POV_

He watched Darcy with interest as she was taught by Natasha. Though by the end she wasn't good, she certainly wasn't as bad as she had been at the beginning. He still wasn't sure why exactly he was so drawn to this mortal, but he felt compelled to protect her, and something about her stirred a feeling deep in him, something he hadn't felt for a long while. When Natasha left the room at the end, Loki thought it time he gave Darcy some pointers on how to actually hit the target.

_Darcy's POV_

Natasha waved goodbye at the end, leaving Darcy to quickly pack up her things. Before she could walk out of the room, a long, cold hand grabbed her arm, and she looked up to find Loki's sarcastic smile staring down at her. He took her bag from her, and dropped it. He then handed her a gun.

"Wh-I'm done for today Loki. What are you doing?"

"Showing you how to hit the damn target," he replied.

He stood behind her, and grasped the gun with one hand, and placed the other on her hip. The position felt familiar to the previous day. Darcy found it hard to breathe when she felt Loki's cool breath tickling her neck.

"Now," he whispered. "Raise your arm a little, push your shoulders back some more. Yes, perfect."

Darcy was having to focus on her breathing to stop herself passing out right then.

"Now then," Loki whispered in her ear, "Fire."

She did, and it hit the target dead-centre. For a moment she felt proud, and then she was brought back to reality as she felt Loki's fingers tracing across her collarbone and his lips on her neck.

"Loki," she moaned, half in desire, half in fear. Her inner angel was whispering for her to stop, and it won.

"Loki, no," she said, and pushed him away. He smirked, and gave a small bow.

"As you wish, Angel."

* * *

The ride back to the apartment was a bitch. Jane and Thor had decided to invite a few people back, and for some reason everyone went in the same car. Darcy somehow ended up on Loki's lap, and she could practically_ feel _his smirk burning a hole in her back. When they arrived back, Darcy locked herself in her room and cried. She had feelings for him. For Loki. Which was stupid, reckless, and irresponsible. And besides, he wasn't exactly one of the good guys. But something about him drew her in, she was intoxicated by his presence, drunk on his essence. And it wasn't enough. She wanted more.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologise so much for the delay in uploading! I actually wrote it about a week ago, but my laptop crashed and it hadn't saved, and since then I've been really busy. **** Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews and favourites! They make me so fucking happy! To Nightwing's Gal, I hadn't really thought much about this, but I'm gonna say that S.H.I.E.L.D gave him a load of Midgardian clothing to wear. To everyone else who reviewed, THANK YOU! **** As always, reviews are so much appreciated!**

_Thor's POV_

Thor had noticed the way his brother looked at Darcy, and it both worried him and pleased him. It pleased him that his brother was finally taking an interest in something other than his magic (which had been mostly removed by Odin). But it worried him because Darcy, although not weak, was human, and easily hurt, and Loki had been known to throw away things once he was done playing with them. Thor just didn't want to see Darcy get hurt. He made up his mind to find time to talk to his brother, warn him not to make a mess of things. Yes, that was a good idea.

_Darcy's POV_

Darcy wasn't sure of much anymore. She wasn't sure if she was ever going to pass her defence training. She wasn't sure why Thor kept giving her weird looks. She certainly wasn't sure what flavour of pop tarts was her favourite nowadays. But mostly, she wasn't sure how she felt about Loki. The sly glances he gave her when no one was looking, and the way his hand lingered too long on hers when he passed her something left her no doubt of the fact that _he_ felt something for _her_. But whether or not she felt something back, she was uncertain about. Yes, she'd felt something, lust, those two times he'd been close to her, but apart from then, and a few other times when she caught him smiling, all she could think of was the people he'd killed, and how no one can really change _that _much, can they?

She was daydreaming of a time when things had been much simpler, when she was snapped out of it by Jane waving in her face.

"Hey! Darce! Thor and I have been called into S.H.I.E.L.D to discuss something or other, we won't be gone too long."

"Huh? Oh, sure thing Jane. I'll just have relaxing bath or something. God knows I deserve one."

Jane rolled her eyes, grabbed her keys, and dragged Thor out of the door. Darcy sighed and walked into the bathroom to start running a bath. She poured rose scented bubble bath in, and lit candles all around the room. She then went to the kitchen and poured herself a big glass of wine. Oh she was going to enjoy this. Once she was in the bathroom, she locked the door, and dimmed the lighting. She stepped into the warm water, and sank beneath the surface, smiling at how all how worries seemed so unimportant in that moment. The candles lit the room in a warm glow, and Darcy lost track of time and nothing seemed to matter…But of course that couldn't last. She sighed as she emptied the bath, and wrapped her towel around herself. She walked to her room, her legs still slightly shaky from the heat of the bath. She lay down on her bed with a sigh, not even caring that her hair was soaking wet. She must have drifted off, because she was awakened by a knocking at the door. She barely even had time to sit up, before the door opened and Loki stepped in. Darcy shrieked, because she was still in her towel, and well, she wasn't completely comfortable with her body.

"Loki!" she yelled, "What the fuck are you doing in my room?"

He merely looked amused, and said "I've cooked dinner, thought you might want some."

Darcy felt shocked for a second, then shrugged and told him to leave the room while she dressed. He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, making Darcy giggle. He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him, and Darcy pulled on some shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

Stir-fry. Darcy's favourite. That's what Loki had cooked. She smiled as she sat down, and crossed her legs up on the chair.

"So uh, thanks for this," she said, grinning uncertainly at him. He smiled in return, and said

"Jane and Thor are late. Probably just got caught up in work or something. How have you been today?"

Darcy nearly chocked on the noodles. Was Loki really trying to make conversation with her? Wow, that was odd.

"Uh, great," she managed. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, and then Darcy went to the kitchen to clean up. Darcy could hear the TV on, and assumed Loki was watching it, but she frowned when she felt eyes burning a hole in the back of her head, and turned around to see him watching her. He came closer, until he was stood right in front of her.

"Loki, what are you-?"

"Shh," he whispered, "Call it an experiment."

When his lips touched hers, she realised she'd been wanting this for a while, but just hadn't let herself admit it. It was more intense than the fireworks she'd felt with past kisses, this was an explosion, a burning desire that consumed her. When she kissed him back, he kissed her harder, and she felt his hands on her face, her neck, in her hair. She pulled him closer, breathing in his essence, _needing_ more. But he pulled away.

"Now I'm in control," he smirked and walked out of the room, leaving Darcy swaying on the spot in shock. She stumbled to her room in a daze, and collapsed down on her bed. She couldn't believe what had just happened. It _shouldn't _have happened. No way. But it had. So it may as well happen again, right…?


End file.
